Saiai
by Incindia Ottirin
Summary: Chichiri x Miaka Years after the Universe of the Four Gods is left only a distant memory, a tragedy befalls Miaka and her son. Help reaches her in unconventional ways, especially when in the hands of a dear friend. Rated for language.
1. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

**Since the book "Universe of the Four Gods" had been closed, Tamahome and Miaka had been happily married for eight years. In their first year of marriage they had a son. Miaka quit high school when she found out she was pregnant, and Tamahome finished college and they moved out to a remote town where they could see the stars, near Takas family farm. Tamahome got a job at the museum in town. **

**Tamahome and Miaka were now happily expecting their second child. However for Tamahome, or Taka as he had become to be called, fate had other plans.**

_Chapter 1: Disbelief_

**Miaka stood in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting Takas return from work; he was late. She was very worried--Taka insisted on walking to and from work, and the road he walked on was very dangerous. There was an accident at least every week. **

**She heard their son playing in the living room, waiting for his father to come home. Their son was seven years old, and his name was Saiaihoshi, but his parents usually just called him Hoshi. He was a quiet child and was very good with money, always saving his earnings for a special toy, or just to count it for fun, consequently making him very good with math. He counted his money in the living room, waiting for the familiar sound of his father's keys in the door. **

"**Hoshi, I'm sorry dear but its time for bed. I know you wanted to wait for your father to come home, but he's late and you have school in the morning," Miaka said from the kitchen as she looked out the window for any sign of Taka coming up the hill.**

**Hoshi sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go get ready for bed" And he proceeded grudgingly down the hall to his bedroom.**

**Miaka smiled and continued looking out the window, then she spotted a figure coming up the hill and she ran to the door and threw it open, happy and concerned. Why was he so late? **

"**Tamahome! Where have you been?" she yelled.**

"**Are you Mrs. Sukunami?" said the shadowy figure.**

"**Yes, who are you? Where is my husband?" Miaka asked, stopping before the man.**

"**I am the chief of police.I have some news concerning your husband. Will you allow me to come in and explain?," the man said. **

**"Yes, I suppose, come in." Miaka said**

"**Thank you."The man said, following Miaka into the house. She led him to the livingroom, and sat down on the couch.**

"**Please understand that what I have to say may not be easy to hear." Said the man.**

**"Just tell me what has happened to my husband." Miaka said.**

**The man sighed heavily and said, "While your husband was walking home from work this evening he was..hit by a drunk driver." He paused, he looked very uncomfoferable and nervous, and continued softly, "He was killed upon impact."**

"**What?! That's impossible! No! Taka!" Miaka cried, and fell to the ground weeping. **

**Hoshi had been standing outside the room since the man had walked in, when he heard what the man had said, his heart fell. When he heard his mothers cries he immediately ran into the room and embraced his mother, shooting dark looks at the man for making his mother cry.**

" **I have contacted your family; your brother is on his way," said the man.**

"**Thank you, sir," Hoshi said and stood up, brushing his tears away. He knew he had to be strong for his mother, so he told himself to never cry again--he had to be the man now. **

"**He can't be dead... No, he's not! He's not dead! He promised that he wouldn't leave me! He can't be dead!" Miaka yelled, hysterical as she hugged herself tight.**

"**Mother, ; Uncle Keisuke is coming to pick us up. We should get overnight bags," Hoshi said, holding his mother.**

"**We're not going anywhere, Hoshi. We're staying here; your father will be home any minute," Miaka said, her voice shaking.**

"**Mother, father's gone. Please come and help me pack for you," Hoshi begged, pulling her towards her room. He looked at the man and silently pleaded with him to help him. The man saw him and took her other arm and helped Hoshi get Miaka in to her room.**

"**By the way my name is Kai Okawa," Kai said to Hoshi. **

"**Nice to meet you, Mr. Okawa. My name is Saiaihoshi, but most people call me Hoshi," Hoshi said.**

"**Nice to meet you, Hoshi. Now let's get your mother sat down and we'll pack your bags."**

"**That's what I was trying to do, sir," Hoshi said, thinking that this man must be blind--he thought it was obvious what he was doing.**

"**Right; of course," Kai said, embarrassed. This kid was smarter than he looked!**

**They managed to put Miaka in a chair in the living room, and went to pack clothing for a few days. Hoshi quickly, and neatly, packed his mothers and his own clothing in to a large bag. He made sure all the lights were off and all the doors were locked, and then went to the living room to wait for his uncle to come pick them up.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Far away in the realm of the gods, another being was in shock over the sudden death of Tamahome. Suzaku was in anguish; his priestess was tearing herself apart over Tamahome's sudden death. The great god felt his strength weakening--the love that those two shared was the strongest he had ever felt, and it was now broken. He knew he had to send someone to take care of her--one of his other warriors--but who to send? Four of his warriors had already been reborn as children and had no memory of Tamahome or Miaka, so that left Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki was busy running his gang, and wasn't very good at comforting others when it was needed. **

**So Suzaku chose Chichiri, hoping that he would be able to help his priestess, and knowing Chichiri was the best at helping others with the loss of someone. He summoned Chichiri to Mt. Daikyokuzan so he could speak to him.**

"**Chichiri, I have summoned you here because Tamahome has unexpectedly died and I fear for my priestess. She is in turmoil over her beloved's death, and I fear that she may take her own life, if not now, in a few years. Will you enter her world just as Tamahome did, no memories of her, but knowing you have to do something, or look for a person? Will you save Miaka?"**

"**Yes, Suzaku, I will save her, but how will I find her if I do not remember her, no da?" Chichiri asked. **

"**You will know by pure instinct. As soon as you see her, your memories will come back and you will know what your purpose is. I am glad you are willing to save her. Keep her alive, Chichiri, she has to live as long as she was destined to."**

"**I understand. Send me to Miaka. I will keep her safe, no da," Chichiri said.**

**Suzaku nodded and Chichiri was surrounded by red light and was reborn, as a baby, into Miakas world. As he grew up, he had this feeling as if he were meant to do something. He grew up and became a renowned business man, but even though he was rich, he wasn't happy. When he was a teenager he had taken his father's car and crashed it, and received a long scar across his face for his mischief. Since then people took one look at that scar and either stared or looked away in fear or disgust. He became a lonely man, and cared only for business, and money.**

**Miaka had barely made it through the next few years, her son and new daughter kept her going. Hoshi had to grow up very quickly, and was soon taking care of his sister and the house. His mother had decided to go to work, hoping that it would help her to forget. Keisuke helped as much as he could and he gave Miaka a job at his recently built museum. He knew that it didn't help much, but Miaka refused any other help, she simply smiled and said, "You've done enough for us already." Keisuke continually prayed that Suzaku would send help, and then soon somehow knew that help was on its way. He anxiously waited for the help, knowing it was the only way to help his sister. Miaka spent her days in a shadow, always praying that she could join Tamahome, never knowing help would soon come.**

A/n: I know its short, but more chapters are soon to follow! Review for me and I'll post a new chapter! Oh and Saiaihoshi's name means Beloved Star. Thanks!


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

Saiai 

_Chapter 2: Hope_

Chichiri, now known as Ri Hojun, was on his way to a new exhibit in his recently purchased museum.

He had no idea why he had purchased the museum. It was small and was located miles away from any major cities. Nevertheless, he felt that it was his obligation to appear at the opening day of the exhibit, for formality's sake.

Ri Hojun sat in his limo and sighed in boredom. He really hated making public appearances; people always stared at his scar in fear and disgust. He would have sent a substitute, but he had felt an unusual pull to go, so he had gathered his courage and went on his unhappy way.

At the museum, the previous owner was anxiously pacing the entrance. Keisuke Yuki had built the museum after Taka had died, and gave Miaka a job as the head tour guide, Taka had had no life insurance, so she was left with nothing. Keisuke knew she needed a job, and wanted to keep a close eye on her. He knew she was almost beyond any hope. Unfortunately, he had had to sell it due to financial difficulties. He had, surprisingly, gotten an offer from a big shot company owner from the city, and said big shot had let him continue running it and allowed him to keep all of his employees. He was very nervous now that the man was appearing at the museum, hoping that he had done a good enough job so he could keep it running. Keisuke wasn't so much worried about himself, as he was Miaka.

Miaka had been barely holding on, keeping her act together only as much as she had to. It had been two years since Taka's death.

Her son, Hoshi, had become a very serious and quiet boy. He preferred staying inside and cleaning up the house to playing outside. Her daughter, Tania, was a very happy baby that toddled along after her brother. Miaka often was to distraught to take care of her children, so Hoshi became self-sufficient and took care of his baby sister to the point that Tania was unaware of her mother, only succeeding in making Miaka even _more _distraught.

Miaka's only escape from her personal hell was her job. Working was the only thing that could make her forget her terrible misfortunes. Unfortunately, after work, she became extremely depressed to the point that she wanted to kill herself. When Keisuke had told her that their employer was coming to the museum she worked on pushing all her feelings aside and concentrated on making a good impression for her employer.

As Miaka waited at the front desk of the museum, checking her appearance for the umpteenth time in her small mirror, Ri Hojun's limo pulled up in front of the museum. Miaka's stomach clenched and she nervously smoothed her skirt, putting on her best smile.

Ri Hojun stepped out of his limo and made his way to the door, which Keisuke was holding open.

"Hojun-san, welcome," Keisuke said extending his hand.

"Thank-you, Yuki-san. I am happy to be here," Ri replied happily, shaking Keisukes hand.

"Thank you, sir. Please come this way and my head tour guide will show you the new exhibit." Keisuke led him to where Miaka was waiting.

When Miaka saw Ri, she was taken aback. He was Chichiri! Then she frowned, "No," she thought, "it's not him. He's in the book." She then resumed smiling and bowed. "Welcome, Hojun-san. My name is Miaka. I will be your tour guide this afternoon."

When Ri saw her face as she straightened out of her bow, he felt a jolt and memories came flooding in—memories of being a celestial warrior, and of Chichiri.

Chichiri blinked and shook his head. He looked again at Miaka and felt a surge of protectiveness and compassion overwhelm him.

"Sir? Would you like to start the tour?" Miaka asked.

"Yes please, Miaka-san," Chichiri said, remembering to be formal. "This is a private tour, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir," Miaka said, blushing slightly.

"Then by all means, proceed," Chichiri said extending his hand in front of him.

"Right. This way, please," Miaka said and led him to the door that led to the large exhibit. The exhibit was about Ancient China, focused mainly on the dynasties that had ruled the country. Since there was so much history to cover, the exhibit spanned through half of the museum.

"Do you like it, Chi—sorry—sir?" Miaka asked, blushing. She had almost called him Chichiri!

"What were you about to call me, Miaka?" Chichiri asked, smirking.

Miaka blushed, "Chichiri, sir. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Miaka. I am Chichiri, no da," Chichiri said examining a display about the Qin Dynasty.

"What? How? When? Why?" Miaka asked, confused and about to cry.

" I came to save you. Suzaku sent me, no da," Chichiri explained, looking away from the display

"Save me? From what?" Miaka asked, her eyes filling with tears. Did he know?

"From yourself, mainly. He told me about Tamahome"

Miaka let out a sob and turned away from him. Chichiri embraced her from behind, "I know it hurts. I'm here now. Let it all out," Chichiri whispered in her ear.

Miaka turned around and put her face against his chest and let out loud sobs of anguish, pouring out her heart to the man she had trusted and loved as her celestial warrior.

Chichiri felt her pain and embraced her tightly, almost crying, himself, because of her pain. Then he began to feel other emotions, ones that were very unfit for the situation, and he pushed them back.. His purpose was to protect and watch over her, not to have frivolous feelings toward her.

Miaka felt strangely comfortable in his arms and cried all her sorrows out. She suddenly felt as if she were betraying Tamahome. She pushed away from Chichiri and cried, "No Chichiri, don't touch me! Leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"Miaka, please, I meant only to comfort you, nothing more." Chichiri said, pushing back feelings of regret and longing.

"Good. Because I know Tamahome is waiting for me. He's alive, Chichiri, he's just got to be alive!" Miaka cried.

Chichiri saw what Suzaku had meant by she was killing her self over his death. "I just want to help you, Miaka. Tamahome has, sadly, passed on and Suzaku can't stand to see you in such aguish and despair, no da. Please let me help you, Miaka!" Chichiri begged and grabbed her hand.

"_No!_ Leave me alone! I don't need your help! Go away!" Miaka yelled, and pushed him away before running off.

"Miaka! Please wait!" Chichiri shouted, running after her.

He found her curled in a ball on the ground, crying. "Miaka, please let me help," Chichiri said and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Chichiri! Why didn't Suzaku just revive Tamahome?" Miaka cried.

Slight anger clouded Chichiri's mind. "I don't know, so you'll just have to deal with me, no da. But you need to let me help you," Chichiri said.

"No! I don't need help! Why does no one understand?! I'm fine go away!!" Miaka cried and pushed Chichiri to the ground, and ran back into the exhibit.

"Miaka! Please!" Chichiri yelled, running after her.

"No! If Suzaku wanted to help me he should have sent Tamahome back to me!" Miaka yelled.

"Miaka! You're killing yourself!" Chichiri yelled, catching up with her, grabbing her by the arms," Think about your children! How do you think they feel?! Having a mother who isn't able to care for them, that must be hard for them! Their Tamahomes children! How do you think he feels about you leaving them alone while you seep in despair?!" Chichiri yelled, slightly shaking her, his anger clouding his judgement.

"Let me go! How would you know what Tamahome would want?! Leave my children out of this!" Miaka yelled beating his chest with her fists.

"How do I know? Because he was my friend Miaka. He saved my life, now in return I'm going to save his beloved. Even if I have to do it by force!" Chichiri said calmly.

Miaka looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "No, I won't let you. Just leave me and my family alone! Go back to the book!" she yelled.

"No, I won't. As a celestial warrior I must protect my priestess. Tamahome would have wanted you taken care of by someone he could trust. I will protect you."

"I am no longer Suzaku's priestess, I gave up that right when I bedded Tamahome and became his wife." Miaka said without emotion.

"No you will always be the Priestess of Suzaku, until the day you die." Chichiri said. "Suzaku sent me to help you. Tmahome was your beloved. I'm not asking you to forget him, I'm just going to help you with the pain. Trust me, he would have wanted you to be happy."

"I can't forget Tamahome," she sniffed, " Bu if it's what he would have wanted, then fine."

"And your children? Will you get through this for them as well? I'm sure they love you." Chichiri said.

"No, Tania doesn't even know who I am. Hoshi..He must hate me by now." Miaka whispered, new tears beginning to flow.

"Then let me help you. I'll help you to reconnect with them. Please, Miaka let me help you." Chichiri begged.

"A-alright, I'll try, if it's what he would have wanted for us." Miaka said giving in finally.

Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great! I'll help you through this, Miaka, I promise! Should I come over to your house?" Chichiri asked, excited that she had given in.

"I have a small apartment—just two bedrooms. It was all I could afford," Miaka confessed sheepishly.

"I'll get a house and I'll help you through this," Chichiri said.

"Only as friends. I'll let you help me only as a friend, nothing more," Miaka said.

"Of course as a friend. Where would you like to live?" Chichiri asked, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"The country, the middle of nowhere. Where I can see the stars." Miaka whispered.

"Okay! Now let's go inform the others," Chichiri said, and got up, dragging her behind him. Miaka smiled slightly, seeing part of the happy-go-lucky monk she used to know.

Chichiri informed his driver that he was going to buy a house in the countryside for his new friend. Miaka hurriedly informed Keisuke as to what was going on. Keisuke completely understood, and was very relieved that help had finally come for his sister, and he prayed that she would accept Chichiri's help. He began to feel hope for the first time in a long time.

---

A/n: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Oh, and I took all the annoying notes and corrections out of Chapter One, so please go back and re-read it if you can.

If you noticed, Chichiri's "No da's" were a bit lax, because the situation didn't seem appropriate for them. Thank you!


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi

A/n: Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!

_Chapter 3: Acceptance_

Tamahome felt as if he were floating. He tried to open his eyes and all he saw was white. _What's going on?_ He thought. _Where am I?_

"I see you have come to Tamahome." said a familiar voice to his right.

"Suzaku? What's going on?" he asked, seeing the red god through the mist.

"You died Tamahome."

"What?! How?! Miaka how is she? How long has it been since I died?" Tamahome cried.

"It's been two years in your world." Suzaku said calmly.

"Two years?! What the fuck?! How could I have been out so damn long? Miaka... What about Miaka? You better not have left her alone for so long you bastard!" He yelled tears streaming down his face.

"Please refrain from speaking to me like that Tamahome. There's nothing you can do now. I sent Chichiri to look after Miaka and your children." Suzaku said.

"Why didn't you just send me back?" Tamahome yelled.

"I may be a god Tamahome but I can't bring a person to life twice. I'm sorry Tamahome, but it's impossible." Suzaku said.

One week had passed since the incident at the museum. Chichiri was helping Miaka move out of her apartment. He had purchased a large house for them in the country. The house was in the middle of nowhere, the nearest town being thirty miles away. Hoshi had not taken the news that they were moving away with someone he didn't know very well, but kept his opinion to himself. His main reason was because since this mans sudden appearance his mother had become less depressed and spent more time taking care of him and his sister. Tania however had no idea who these scary people were. She cried every time Miaka tried to pick her up, or even talk to her. Tania began to stay by Hoshi's side constantly, making her mother distraught that her daughter had no idea who she was. Hoshi was very mad that his sister was acting like this. While he was helping her to pack he pulled her aside.

"Tania, listen. That woman is our mother. She loves you. Try to let her get close to you please for her sake." Hoshi said, he said as simply as he could, annoyed at the two year old.

"But brother, I don't know who she is. She never around house, was she?" Tania asked, confused.

"She was Tania; she was just too sad over Fathers death to spend time with us. She's your mother. Go to her from now on, not me." Hoshi said firmly.

"But she scary. Who is man?" Tania asked.

"She's your mother. Stop coming to me for everything Tania. The man is Mothers friend. He's helping her recover from father's death." Hoshi said.

"Did she forget she had us?" Tania asked innocently.

"Shut up Tania! She would never!" Hoshi yelled, slapping her, regretting the action immediately.

Tania screamed and cried out, making Miaka come running.

"Hoshi what did you do to her?!" Miaka asked, hugging Tania.

"He yell at me, Momma! He hit!" Tania wailed, remembering what Hoshi had told her.

Tears came to Miaka's eyes, Tania knew who she was! "Hoshi why did you yell at her?" Miaka asked.

"It was a misunderstanding mother. I told her who you were. I told her about Father. That's all." Hoshi said calmly, and resumed packing.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit your sister. You know better than that Hoshi." Miaka scolded.

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry." Hoshi said.

"I accept your apology. I'll be outside helping Uncle Chichiri." Miaka said, and smiled at Tania.

Tania smiled back, deciding she liked this person called "Momma", and allowed her to pick her up.

Miaka went outside to Chichiri who was putting things in a moving truck.

"Chichiri! Come here!" Miaka called.

Chichiri climbed down from the truck, surprised to see Tania in her mother's arms.

"Hey, Tania. How are you guys doing? Just about done packing, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Yep. Hoshi's just about done with his and Tania's room. My room is packed, so we're nearly ready to go. Tania this is your Uncle Chichiri. He's a friend of mine, and your Daddy's." Miaka said.

"Chichi!" Tania squealed happily, forgetting that a few hours ago she was terrified of this man.

The adults laughed at Chichiri's new nickname. Tania laughed too, not knowing what was so funny.

"So when are we leaving?" Chichiri asked.

"I hate to drive at night, so we should leave in the morning." Miaka said, and set Tania down in the grass.

"I can always drive, no da." Chichiri said.

"I guess so..But I'd rather sleep in a familiar place tonight." Miaka asked.

" It's a long drive though." Chichiri said.

"I'll drive, Hoshi can sit in the middle. Hopefully Tania will let you hold her for a long time." Miaka said.

"Chichi!" Tania shrieked and flew into Chichiri's arms.

Chichiri quickly grabbed her out of the air and pulled her close.

"Please don't do that again Tania, you nearly gave me a heart attack, no da." Chichiri said laughing.

Tania smiled at him and held him close, and soon fell asleep. Miaka smiled and took the child from his arms and they went inside to get the remaining boxes.

Later they sat down to their last meal in the tiny apartment.

"Are we setting off early mother?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes we're setting off early in the morning; we want to get to the place by tomorrow afternoon." Miaka said.

"What about school? Where will I go?" Hoshi asked.

"Chichiri has been kind enough to hire a tutor for you; we're too far away from any town with a school." Miaka said.

"Oh. Mother, may I be excused? I'd like to call my friends and tell them I won't be at school."

"Of course, go right ahead." Miaka said, and took his plate.

"Thank you." Hoshi said and got up from the table.

Miaka cast a worried look at her sons retreating back.

Tamahome curled up tight into a ball, crying silently.

"Tamahome, crying isn't going to solve anything. Get up now, and act like a Celestial Warrior.

"This can't be happening. Why did I die?" Tamahome shouted.

"A simple twist of fate. There was nothing I could do about it." Suzaku said calmly.

"A twist of fate?! A fucking twist of fate!" Tamahome shouted.

"Yes Tamahome, a fucking twist of fate. Now get over it and learn to accept the fact that you're dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now get up. You have a choice to make. Which world will you be reborn in? Give it some thought before you say anything, your mind is clouded by grief. You can wait here until you are ready."

The mist disappeared and reviled a comforterable room with a large bed and overstuffed furniture. Suzaku disappeared and Tamahome lay down in bed, over come with grief.

Miaka quickly cleaned the remaining dishes and put them in a box that would be loaded in the morning. She then had the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one, so she shrugged it off, dried her hands and went into the living room where the kids were playing and Chichiri was reading a book.

"Alright everyone, time for bed." Miaka said and picked Tania off the floor and took Hoshi's hand and led them down the hallway to their bedroom.

After she had put the kids in bed she went back to the living room.

"Um, Chichiri, where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"I'll sleep in here, no da. Of that's alright." He said.

"Of course. Well I'm off to bed, 'night." She said smiling and went to her room.

Chichiri watched her retreating back with longing, wishing he could follow her…He shook his head _What am I thinking, no da? I'm supposed to protect her, nothing more _he thought.

Tamahome didn't know how long he spent crying but soon Suzaku reappeared.

"Tamahome you must accept the fact that you are dead. I'm sorry. If it will make you feel better, I summoned Tasuki to come and be with you until you decide what to do."

"Suzaku, how can you just ask me to accept the fact that I'm DEAD?!"

"Because that's the fact of the matter, you are dead. I'm sorry. Both you and Miaka have to come to terms that you are dead, and you can't go back."

"I thought love was the strongest force in the universe? How fucking strong can it be when we've been separated again and again? Tell me that Suzaku. How fucking strong?!" Tamahome yelled.

"It is strong, but even love can't bring a person back to life. I'm sorry. I'll leave you with Tasuki, maybe the sight of an old friend will help." Suzaku said and disappeared.

Tasuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Tama long time no see." Tasuki said.

"I'm dead Tasuki, who will take care of Miaka?" Tamahome said.

"Suzaku sent Chichiri to help her, she'll be fine, you know how he is. He'll take care of her, like he took care of all of us. I'm sorry man. Think how Miaka must be takin' this, she's gotta raise two kids on her own." Tasuki said, putting his hand on Tamahomes shoulder.

"I forgot she was pregnant before I died. Have you seen the kids?"

"Yea, Suzaku showed me 'em. They're great. Your son looks just like you, and ur little girl is an angel." Tasuki said.

"I have a little girl?" Tamahome whispered.

"Yea, she's real cute. Ur son helped a lot after she was born. He's a li'l money hoarder like his dad." Tasuki laughed.

"D'you think I could see them?" Tamahome asked.

"Sure, man." Tasuki said and the mist formed into a t.v screen.

Tamahome saw Hoshi and Tania playing in the bare living room of the apartment, with Chichiri reading a book and occasionally looking over at the kids. The screen moved to Miaka cleaning up in the kitchen and packing the last of the dishes.

"They're moving?" Tamahome asked.

"Yea, Chichiri got them a house in the country. She had it rough man, after you died." Tasuki said quietly.

"C-could I see what happened after I died?" Tamahome asked.

"Are you sure you wanna see that?" Tasuki asked hesitantly

"Yea, Tasuki I'm sure, please." Tamahome said.

"Okay, man. Of you're sure." Tasuki said, and the screens image changed to the night of the accident, when Miaka anxiously waited in the kitchen for his return.

He watched in horror, overwhelmed with sadness as Miaka suffered alone. Then he felt hope when Chichiri showed up and he saw his family begin to recover.

Tamahome then smiled for the first time since he died, knowing his family would have each other, then frowned when he realized he wouldn't be there to see it, he knew he couldn't spend eternity in front of this screen, and yet he couldn't bear to look away.

Tasuki frowned, how could Tama accept he's dead, he loves his family, and Miaka way to much. "Suzaku must be nuts." Tasuki muttered.

Miaka and Chichiri quickly piled into the truck early the next morning. Hoshi was in the middle, Miaka was driving and Tania was asleep in Chichiris arms.

Miaka took a quick look back at the tiny apartment where she had spent much of her time overwhelmed with sadness and grief. Tears filling her eyes, she got into the truck and left another home behind.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Real life caught up with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!


End file.
